Naruto of the Gremory
by deacon94
Summary: Rewrite of Fox meets Dragons: Scarlet, Issei and Justin get blasted into the Dimensional Gap, by sheer luck they manage to barge their way through a crack and end up in a completely different universe at the time of the Nine Tails attack,what can these three troublemakers do to screw with the canon? Read and find out, Rated M for a reason you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone welcome to the rewrite, obviously I have changed the name of the fic so sorry for any confusion, this is just a short intro chapter really, I did make as interesting as possible but there is not a lot that I could really do to make it epic so this will have to do, anyway just from this chapter you can see that there are a lot of changes made.**

**1 This time Scarlet gets dragged along with Issei and Justin**

**2 They end up in the dimension at the time of the Kyubi attack so expect an epic follow up chapter.**

**A few things for your information about this fic:**

**1 The pairings are set out already and I will release them farther into the story to prevent potential spoilers**

**2 There will be bashing of Sakura, Sasuke and the Council in this fic as well however it will be tasteful and relevant.**

**And finally there will be adult scenes including torture both mental and physical as well as lemons of varying degrees, seriously the things that go through my mind sometimes scare the crap out of me sometimes, and of course gore.**

**Anyway I would appreciate it if you guys lend me a hand with reviews and pms of what I could have done better, mistakes that I may have made or any ideas for plots or omakes, as well as telling me your thoughts and opinions about the fic this will all help me to make it better in the long run.**

**So until next chapter Ja Ne **

Chapter 1

A new World

Justin spits out a glob of blood from his bloody mouth and struggles to stand up, looking around the battlefield, he can see his fellow peerage devils still fighting off Diobora, his eyes glance at the pillar in the centre of the destroyed courtyard and at his mate chained and unconscious to it.

_Scarlet_ his eyes glow bright red as hate starts to burn up inside him, it flows into his limbs and fills his entire being, his rage his power was building to unimaginable heights but as quick as it came it vanishes leaving just cold gut retching felling of pure despair in its place.

Deep inside Justins mindscape Seth the Black Dragon stomps on the ground in frustration.

**Kill him, he hurt our mates, he deserves to die Justin!** Justins eyes cloud over trying force himself up and out of his sudden burst of depression and to find the strength to rip Diobora limb from limb for what he had done, suddenly he feels a warm hand clap on his shoulder, looking up he sees the grinning idiotic pervert dragon and his best friend Issei Hyodo.

"Ne Justin you aren't going to let this asshole get you down right, come on get up and help me smack this fucker down a few pegs." Even during a serious moment like this Issei still retains his idiotic grin and composure, Justin laughs a slick hacking laugh, shakes his head and looks down at the ground.

His wound is hurting him badly, whatever magic Diobora was using to augment his own was some serious shit even his vampirism regeneration was taking forever to repair his wounds.

Spitting out more blood Justin stands back up shakily and breathing heavily, a look of concern flashes across Issei's face but he quickly schools his features he knows that Justin wouldn't want him to worry over him "like a mother hen" as he would say.

Justin cocks one eye at Issei blood dripping down his eye lid, "Well what's the plan genius?" Issei shallows a lump in his throat, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Two pronged assault me from above with my Balance Breaker and Dragon Shot and you from bellow, either one of us can take him out we just need to distract him."

Justins one eye widens in shock and grins, "That is the most hairballed most idiotic fuckin plan I have ever heard in my life Issei, and you know what it's the only thing we got so lets do it Aibo!"

Issei grins and pops his devil wings and flies up into the air going into Balance Breaker in mid flight, back on the ground Justin takes a few steadying breathes trying to get some of his energy back but as soon as it gathers its drained away again leaving him weak as a new born.

Justin grits his teeth, _'Dammit move fuck you move, I won't let it happen again, I won't lose anybody I care about ever again!_

Inside his mindscape Seth was roaring out in frustration and his magic was flaring up at a dangerous rate and yet none of it was reaching Justin something was interfering with his magic, what the hell could be capable of that?

Justin takes that precise moment in time to look down at his wounds, a bullet wound in his gut from that shitty priest, a stab wound in the shoulder from one of the enemy knights when she stabbed him from behind and finally several lacerations from Diobora's magic, none of them had been direct hits, if they had been Justin was sure that he would be dead by now.

Something was wrong with his wounds, a black tar like liquid was leaking out of them and turning into black wriggling worms that crawled toward Diobora, inside his mindscape Seths red eyes narrowed in fury, **Ophis and her fucking worms! Hatchling listen to me, synchronise with me, flaring my magic at full power should incinerate those vile worms and give you enough power to turn that simmering idiot into fucking paste.**

Justin closes his eyes and smiles slowly building up his own strength, his body started glow in a golden light making all the combat on the field halt as they all stopped and stared at him.

_Synchronisation: Seth The Fallen!_

The light completely forms over Justin and pulses several times sending everyone in range of it sprawling to the floor from the waves sent from it, this light was far bigger than any what they were used to, then something really strange happened the light started to change colour from the bottom upward a jet black colour filled it out and it started to pulse more and become more and more violent.

A harsh wind started to blow from it and the clouds above the battleground turned dark and it started to rain, the pillar of light fluctuated a few times before dissipating and what stood there made everyone's jaws drop

Justin stood there alright but this change was way more severe than his other ones, he was half naked with only his jeans ripped to shreds covering his lower half, his upper half was filled with dark black scales that interlocked like armour, his arms had the same scales, his hands however or more exactly his fingers had transformed into serrated claws.

The same was true of his lower half his feet had become talons as well and the biggest change were the huge black dragon wings sprouting from his back covering his entire frame, each was black and had several bone like separations inside the wing and at the end of the tip of the wing was a single shiny white claw.

Justin's eyes had changed to an eerie glowing slitted deep ruby red and his hair was raven black with two sharp horns growing out of the top, when he opened his mouth and roared at the top of his lungs Issei noticed in those few seconds that his mouth was filled with razor sharp fangs.

Justin's wings flared, the ground beneath his talons gave way as his talons clenched into the ground preparing and with a single movement the ground erupted in an explosion of dirt as Justin rocketed from standing still to mid flight in a single movement towards his target. Diobora

In the seconds that it took for Justin to leap into flight, the count down on the weapon that Scarlet was chained to. Had begun to count down.

**Ten**

Justin twists his body to avoid a magic bolts that Diobora was desperately firing at him, his wings flaring and flapping causing huge gusts of wing to kick up and slam into the rebelling devil knocking him on his ass

**Nine**

Justin flies skyward and catapults down onto the shocked devil, only one thought going through his mind **Kill** he brings back one of his claws until it is even with his face and slams it into Diobora's body and leans in til he is face to face with him. "**Time to die asshole, ISSEI! Go Long!" ** Justin bears down on Diobora and sinks his claw in all the way until it is impaling him, the devil yells out in pain and Justin smirks before lifting him off the ground and swinging him around.

And throws him high in the air, a perfect target for the still airborne Issei, target locked and firing, "_Dragon Shot!" _ the beam of red magic hits Diobora dead on and passes through him vaporising him slowly, piece by piece until his screams finally stop.

**Eight**

Finally the blood rushing the Justins ears clears up and he can hear the count down, panic clutches at his heart and he dashes toward the pillar, as Issei goes into a dive to get to the same destination.

**Seven**

They both arrive at the chains and try to get them off with their claws and their blades but it refuses to cooperate with them, the chains just won't come off!

**Six**

Justin's power runs out and he desynchs with Seth leaving him kneeling on the ground trying to get back up, Issei gets desperate and starts to use his magic on the chains but they keep reflecting it and refuse to break.

**Five **

Time slows down to a small blur as Seths voice rings out inside Justin's head, **"We did not go through everything just to lose them here, FUCK THIS, Justin I am giving you full access to my powers, SAVE OUR MATES!"**

**Four**

Justin's Scared Gear _Black Death_ summons itself and glows before Seths voices ring out from it, **Black Death Final Revelation!** The glowing black magic spread over Justin's arms and encased both of them before spreading out from them and slowly formed two swords.

Two Chinese longswords (Look them up on Google if you want a description) coloured deep black with one having an ice blue strip on the flat of the blade and an inscription along the blade as well, **Freeze all those that betray thee, Abyss by my name and all those that stand in thy way may be consigned to the final circle for their sins.**

The other sword was similar however it had a black flame design running along the length of the blade and a different inscription running alongside the design, **My name is Infernos, Abandon all hope all thee that face me, hark thy sins and pray for thy is already dead, prepare to pay the dead mans toll.**

Pure dark magic radiates from the swords and Justin acts quickly hefting them above his head he puts all of his strength into the downward slices and cuts right through the chain like a hot knife through butter, freeing Scarlet, however.

**One… Activate **(Hehe couldn't resist the Robot Wars reference, if you haven't ever seen it, I pity you so much right now.)

A magic circle activates right below Justin, Issei and Scarlet and a barrier flares up around it, Issei rushes to it and starts to attack it trying to open a hole in it, Justin glances around and his eyes go dull, he knows its hopeless, he looks down at Scarlet how was blinking and smiling slightly, Justin smiles at her and brushes her hair away from her cheek and kisses her lightly on the mouth.

They stand up to face their friends and lovers for the last time before…

**Firing**

As that final warning came out and the magic circle prepared to fire Justin's final act was to memorise the look on his mate Akenos face the tears running down her face broke his heart to see and a single tear of his own ran down his cheek before the circle fired them all into the Dimensional Gap

Twisting and tumbling around in an empty space that looked like the inside of an Aurora Borealis Justin could feel the Gap draining his magic and suffocating him, he looks around and sees Issei floating not far away from him, his eyes closed and bits of his Scared Gear floating above him and looking down at his hand he was still connected to Scarlet who looked deep into his eyes.

It seemed that their was no hope when a small white light caught his attention, there it was a small crack that was so out of place that you couldn't miss if you tired, hope swelled inside his chest, he sends his thoughts to Seth deep in his mind

"**Partner if there was ever a time to unlock Balance Breaker this would be fucking it, help me get us all out of here!" 'You don't have to tell me twice hatchling you've got 1 minute get us out of here!'**

**Balance Breaker: Fallen Dragon ChainMail!**

Justin is encased in scaly black bulky armour that wraps around him until its skin-tight, its appearance is completely draconian and before Scarlet can take in its features Justin scoops her up under one arm and takes off toward Issei, scoops him and puts him over his shoulder and flies as breakneck speeds toward the crack, Justin puts so much magic into his body his armour starts to radiate it outward making him glow a sickly black colour.

Finally he reaches the crack and barrels through it shoulder first.

The light blinds them both and soon they hear the rush of air going through their ears and the tugging in their guts that indicated that they were in free fall.

Both Scarlet and Justin release their wings, in Justin's case since he was in Balance Breaker still they were his dragon wings that were popped and hovered in the air.

Looking around they obviously weren't in the Underworld anymore, for one thing the sky was black, the moon was out and there were stars in the sky which meant they were in the human world, but where exactly?

Looking down at the ground there were no lights, no sound of cars so they weren't near a city, in fact there was one big asses forest below them and following the forest their was a small mountain and a settlement beneath it, light up light a single star on a cloudy night.

Justin looks over at Scarlet, "Honey I don't think we are in Kansa anymore." Scarlet deadpans at him, "Seriously that was lame even for you Justin." Justin shrugs his shoulders, "What I thought it was appropriate." Although shrugging his shoulders was a tad difficult with Issei still slumped over one.

They hover for a few more moments taking in the scenery and trying to figure out just where on Earth they were when they heard a noise from below them that sent shivers up their backs.

**Rrrrroooooooaaaarrrrrr!**

Both look down sharply at the settlement and see the outline of a massive creature below them, red fur and nine massive tails that levels part of the mountain just by colliding with it, Scarlet gives a nervous chuckle, "Friend of Doyles do you think?" Justin narrows his eyes, "Please do you really think our luck is that good?"

Scarlet runs a hand through her hair and sighs deeply, "Touché so what do we do?" Justin's eyes widen and smiles a little, "Something stupid?" Scarlet smiles a little, "I was afraid you were going to say that, something stupid it is then."

Justin grins and his red slitted eyes glow in the dark, "Lets go wild!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys a second update here and I am sorry for the long wait but I had some trouble trying to come up with ideas for this chapter, it is a bit longer than my normal ones though not by much.**

**Anyway a few things here, I have changed the genre of the fic to Hurt/Comfort and Humour, try as I might I just cannot get what I wanted out of the chapters until I added in a bit of humour so there you go, it will still for the most part be a serious fic just with random bits of humour thrown in there for shits and giggles**

**And second reviews are going to be very helpful on this fic so if you have an opinion on the chapter fire away any review will help me to make this fic as best as I can make it.**

**With that on with the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

Fates intervention

Justin and Scarlet hover over the village, Justin had Issei still over his shoulder, his gaze snaps to Scarlet, ideas start to buzz around in his mind as he plans on what to do, looking down there is a small opening in the forest, a small plain, "Scarlet take Issei and land down there in the clearing, heal him up and join the battle after, I'll distract that thing long enough for you to join in and then we kill the fucker." Scarlet looks ready to argue back but one look into Justins glowing red eyes was enough to silence any arguments dead in her throat, '_he is serious and he's worried.'_

Scarlet nods slowly and starts her descent down to the forest floor, leaving Justin hovering in the air scanning the battle and trying to come up with a plan, he straightens up and flares his magic, "All right now I get the easy task of distracting a massive energy construct that makes Zeus look like a wimp, not too hard haha."

Justin strokes his chin, "There is no way I can do this on my own not with how powerful that thing is, I can feel the damn thing from way up here, hmm maybe." Justins eyes narrow as he finally hit upon a plan. "Ok this is going to drain a lot of magic away but if it works it might by the defenders and Scarlet some time, now then." Clapping his hands together and cracking his knuckles Justin grins.

"This is were the fun begins."

"_Full House Restoration!" _

A bright pillar of light engulfs him and small specks separate from the main pillar and break off to form four other smaller pillars of light, one forms into a body, a dark navy leather armour set with silver greaves and arm bands, long red hair tied into a pony tail, two red fang marks on his cheeks and his eyes were constantly shifting colours but the most defining and eye catching feature of Doyle were his ears and tail, red fluffy auburn fox ears and tail to be exact. Smirking and shouldering his spear he smiles.

The pillar beside him dissolves to form a massive giant of meat and muscle, covered in blue tribal tattoos and his blonde hair falling into natural dreadlocks and wearing only a leather chest guard and loin clothe Deacons eyes seemed to light up in anticipation his battle axe thumping in his hand.

The pillar beside him flares a purple colour a lady slowly steps out of it, swirling her spear around her head for dramatic flare her silver battle armour seems to glow in the moonlight, her grey eyes already surveying the battlefield and surrounding area, Athena was ready for battle.

The last pillar flares green and converges into a wolf sized creature, with green fur and three swirling tails it's piercing green eyes glowing in the night, Ralph the Cu Sith was ready to hunt.

Justin leans over and rests his hands on his knees drawing breath rapidly, he grimaces when he sees who he manages to bring out, "Damn only four of you I was really hoping I had enough magic left in me to pull more of you out."

Athena floats over to him and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, "If you had brought any more of us out you would have been too drained to fight as it is you can fight alongside us." Justin smiles at her.

Doyle smirks and twirls his human fathers ornate red spear in his hands and rests it against his back and looks down at the battle raging below, "Hello now that is one big arsed fox eh laddie?" Justin smirks back, "Well you know what they say Doyle, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Doyle flips his spear back into his hands and barks out a harsh laugh, "Ha now this is why I hang out with you Justin, you always attract the big and ridiculously powerful ones ah might as well called you Murphy's bitch from now on."

Justin's forehead breaks out in pulsating tick marks and grits his teeth, "I'll show you who's the bitch between us Doyle, Yahoooo!" Yelling out wildly Justin plummets down into a nose dive right above the giant creature, Doyle looks at him stupidly for a few seconds before realisation hits him, "Oi if that's the way your gona play it you smart arsed bastard, I ain't gona have a cocky arsed human out manning me!" With that yell Doyle goes into a steep dive a feral grin on his face.

The others smile in response although Athena faceplams and mutters under her breath, "Men." She then goes into a dive after the others who were currently plummeting directly above the giant fox.

The Kyuubi had been only rampaging for 10 minutes and yet that was all it took, Konoha was in flames, civilians screaming and panicking, ninja were trying to guide them to safety but in the panic there was little they could do, whole building were being flattened by the creatures tails and claws, the civilians were in a mass panic and there was little anyone could do to direct the madness. The rest that weren't trying to evacuate the civilians were either fighting the monster as best they could or trying to get to get to their leader to receive orders and then to aid the poor sods on the front line against the massive beast itself.

Attack after attack no matter what the forces of the Village Hidden in the Leaves did it seemed to only antagonise the beast further and make the onces that attacked its next target. Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage and known as the God of Shinobi was on the front line staring into the beasts red slitted eyes full of malice and hate and felt the cold tingle of death run up his spine.

A few times in his life he had felt this, he had felt it when the Second Hokage had fallen in the Second War, he had felt it when the world had once again plunged into war for a Third time and now he was feeling it facing one of the most powerful demons in the entire world, gripping his Adamantine Staff hard and clenched his teeth, readying himself to lead the counter attack with the ninjas under his command, just as he was about to raise his voice to command the attack another noise entered his ears.

"**Rook Assault!"**

With that yell a figure slams into the Kyuubi's head and sends it crashing into the ground with a mighty crash and a cloud of dust kicked up by the impact, a figure breaks through the clod of dust and lands right in front of Sarutobi, a odd person wearing a black open coat and black top as well as black pants and boots, his hair was multicoloured from the crown outward and had two black tinted swords on his back.

When he turned around his eyes were an aurora of shifting colours around his iris, his voice sounded rough and when Sarutobi looked at him fully he realised that he was wounded, red blood poring out of multiple wounds in his chest and shoulder, blood adorns his face as well, his eyes flash blue and then red, "What the hell are you doing, get out of here!" The man grabs Sarutobi by the shoulders and shakes him, "Get your people out of here old man and get the civilians to safety and we will hold it off!"

Just as the young man had finished talking the great foxes head raises from the dust and grins, opens its mouth a large red ball appears in its mouth, Justin turns round and his blood runs cold at the sight, before the beast an fire it however another voice shouts out from the dark of night.

"**Sprite Lance!"**

A red glowing lance shots into the Kyuubi's face and drills into it, gouts of blood shoots out of the wound and its face is pushed to the side. The red ball shoots off into the night sky. A red head with fox appendages spins out of the mid air and lands beside Justin, staring at the giant chakra construct currently flailing around on the ground from the pain of the wound. Doyle turns to Justin, "You know that we won't be able to kill this thing right, it's just a giant entity similar to Ophis or Great Red." Justin smirks, "That's what makes it so much fun besides I wasn't aiming to kill it just hold it off until Scarlet and Issei get here, then we can smash this thing into the ground."

Doyle deadpans at Justin and sighs, "You are one crazy fuckin' bastard Justin Rhodes but that is what makes you so damn interesting to hang around with." Saying that Doyle twirls his spear around, "Aw well lets get this party started." Justin grins beside his friend as the others land around him, all facing the beast.

Sarutobi looked at these five strangers who were currently facing down the most powerful demon in the entire world and not one of them was afraid in the slightest, his heart goes out to them, thinking that they were going to sacrifice their lives to by them time, turning to his ninjas Sarutobi barks out the order. "Well you heard him, all Genin, Chunin and Jonin evacuate the civilians to the bunkers in Hokage Mountain, NOW!" All the ninja there thumps there chests and shouted a chorus of "HAI HIKAGE-SAMA!"

From there they all vanished except Sarutobi who turned and stood side by side the strange young man. Justin raises an eyebrow at the old man, "You sure you shouldn't be going to that bunker old man?" Sarutobi's forehead pops a tick mark and he grits his teeth, "I am still young enough to fight this damn monster, you youngsters are getting too arrogant for your own good." With that statement the other four around them burst out laughing, well a giggle from Athena and a barking laughter from Deacon as well as a few barks from Ralph, Doyle just sniggers under his breath.

Justin's right eye twitches before he pulls both of his swords off of his back and flares his magic to his current maximum output, even while still wounded and drained to the point of exhaustion he still had a lot of power held in reserve and he was brining everything to bare to face the Kyuubi.

His two swords flash with power, Abyss flashed a deep cobalt blue and thick dark icy blue waves of cold air started float off of the sword, Infernos on the other hand ignited the whole way up the blade with dark black fire. Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow at the sudden display of power before his attention was dragged to the massive creature that had recovered from the pain of the wound that Doyle had inflicted on it and was now staring at them with its intense red slitted eyes and that ever present grin on its face.

Sarutobi's knees almost buckle underneath the raw killing intent coming off of the beast, almost if it weren't for Justin loping an arm round the old man to keep him upright, Justin grits his teeth, "Old man. Get out of here, you can barely stand much less fight this thing, we will distract it as long as we can until our allies get here from there we will try to lure it away from the village and take it out, you get back to your people and make sure that they all got away safely."

Sarutobi was about to argue with the young man when he caught the look in his eyes, the same look he had seen in his former mentors eyes the day he had sacrificed himself to save his squad during the war, Sarutobi back off and before vanishing whispered, "Don't die." Justin smiles still looking at the beast, "I won't after all if I do die then Akeno and Scarlet will kick my ass."

Everyone shares a laugh at that one before settling into their stances ready to fight.

_A few minutes earlier._

_, "Scarlet take Issei and land down there in the clearing, heal him up and join the battle after, I'll distract that thing long enough for you to join in and then we kill the fucker." Scarlet looks ready to argue back but one look into Justins glowing red eyes was enough to silence any arguments dead in her throat, 'he is serious and he's worried.' Scarlet nods slowly and starts her descent down to the forest floor, leaving Justin hovering in the air scanning the battle and trying to come up with a plan._

_Shifting Issei's weight onto her shoulders she begins to glide downward to a small clearing in the woods safe from the battle in the village, or so she thought as soon as she had landed and laid Issei on the ground the sounds of screaming met her ears, deciding that someone that was in more immediate danger that her friend Scarlet dashes off in the direction it was coming from, after several seconds she comes to a stop on the bank of a river and over on a rocky outcrop in the middle is a woman with long red hair chained to the rocks by what looked like black ink forming symbols all over her body and man wearing a trench coat with black hair and an white mask with black markings on it was standing near her with a kunai about to slice her throat._

_Scarlet takes only a few seconds to decide on what to do; save that woman's life, throwing her arms out and spreading her magic to the water she commands it to her will; "Water Cascade!" the water on both sides of the rocks swirl upward and twist into swirling water twisters that crash down on the man, flash stepping over to the rocks Scarlet breaks the chains holding the woman and catches her in her arms as she falls from exhaustion, a quick look over shows that the woman was superficial wounds and her energy was rapidly draining from her for some reason, just as Scarlet was about to flash step away, she senses a presence behind her, snapping her head round she sees the same man that she had thought dead with her attack with a kunai already on course with her forehead._

_Time slowed to a crawl as Scarlets eyes widened in shock as the kunai inched closer to her forehead, a yellow flash swooped into the area followed by the sound of a clap of thunder and in the next minute a young man with blond spiky hair wearing a white trench coat and holding a baby grabbed onto her forearm and teleported them both back to the clearing with Issei._

Present time: Clearing

Scarlet gasps in a breathe of air from the sudden transportation and looks up at the blond man, "Thank you for saving my life there." Minato Namikaze shook his head and smiles solemnly, "I should be the one to thank you, and you saved my wife after all." Scarlet looks at the woman in her arms and sets her down on the ground and begins to heal her, Minato observes for a few seconds before his gaze goes to the raging battle in the village, Scarlet looks up at him and follows his gaze, "You should go and join the battle, my mate and his allies are currently holding the beast off but his is injured and will need assistance, I will join you both as soon as I am done healing you wife and my friend here."

Minato doesn't comment on her usage of the word "mate", nods and vanishes in the same yellow flash, Scarlet shakes her head, "Impressive, instant teleportation with no latency in transport, if Justin saw that he would be green with envy." With that her hands begin to glow green and she starts to heal Kushina Uzumaki with healing magic.

Back to the battle.

(Here we go I have tried to make this as epic as bloody possible so feedback on this fight scene would be really helpful)

"Alright this is it, watch your asses and try not to fucking die, the plan is to lead the giant demon fox away from the village all the while dodging its tails, claws, teeth and its red balls of death, got it? Alright then CHARGE!" with that Justin and his four spirits jumped into the fray against the Kyuubi. The beast roars and beings to flail its tails all over the place, snapping its mouth tries to bite Justin as he flies through the air but a kick in mid air diverts his path enough to avoid the overlarge jaw that would have done a lot more than bite him in half.

"Hey watch it with that mouth of yours, I am kinda attached to having my body all in one piece thank you!" Doyle laughs as he flies through the air using his tail, wait a minute this isn't fucking sonic, Doyle stop pretending to be a larger manlier version of tails and stab something already. Said fox spirit faceplams, "Hey Justin the writer is breaking the fourth wall in the middle of one of the biggest fight scenes he has ever written, is that even allowed?" Justin jumps back to avoid an oversized white shiny claw that cleaves a building in half, "How the fuck am I meant to know, this is the first time he has done this."

Doyle deadpans at him, "Well shouldn't someone slap him so the readers get an awesome fight scene instead of bad breaking the fourth wall humour?" Justin throws a fireball into the Kyuubi's oversized face and shrugs "Beats the hell outta me, just ask Deacon he always loves hitting things for no godammed reason… hey wait why the hell doesn't it hurt to say that?"

A booming voice rings out across the battlefield, "Different dimension remember, obviously God doesn't exist here at all so feel free to take the Lords name in vain all you want Justin." Justin deadpans, "But that takes all the fun out of it, what's the point of doing it if I don't piss people off?" The voice is silent for a second, "You're an idiot, anyway enough of this B rated humour and on with the battle."

Justin grins, "About fucking time." With that the sweatdrops that had appeared anime style on everyone's heads including the mother freakin' Kyuubi popped and all of them settle back into their serious battle modes, Justin faceplants, "Deacon slap the author for me before this entire epic battle becomes even more lame than it already is." The giant German berserker nods gruffly and slaps thin air.

"**WHACK. OWW YOU LITTLE BITCH I MADE YOU AND I CAN JUST AS EASILY KILL YOU OFF YOU LITTLE PUNK!" **Deacon grunts, "You talk too much and this stupid gag has stopped being funny now GET ON WITH IT!"

The author blinks twice before grinning, "And with that Monty Python reference on with the show, fic thing you know what I mean."

Everyone silently thanked the heavens for that and the battle could finally start.

"Let's go!" Justin jumps up and to the right and fires off a few fireballs at the Kyuubi's face that impact on its jaw drawing its attention, from its left Doyle stabs its foreleg with his spear and Deacon slams his fist into its flank, Athena flys above the beast and summons her helpers, a flock of black owls swarm the Kyuubi and begin to peak and claw at it.

The Kyuubi roars and flares its youki making the fighters on the ground drop to their knees from the pressure of being near such a massive source of demonic energy, Athena and Justin share a nod and fly above the things head before going into a steep dive down on top of it, Justin stays on its head as Athena runs along the back of the beast, Justin then does something completely unexpected, he leans over and hangs off the side of its head and looks it straight in the eyes and laughs.

"Surprise Furball!" then he pokes it right in the eye, the giant fox rears in pain and shakes Justin off of its head, the crazy bastard was laughing the whole way down until he landed on his feet facing the beast, Athena manages to hang on and reaches its backside, she grins a little and shouts over at Justin, "Hey Justin I blame you for this one."

"**Spear impalement!" **and she does something that makes every sentient creature in sight cringe in sympathy pains for the Kyuubi, yep she sticks her spear right in its ass, Kyuubi roars in pain and lifts itself up onto its hind legs, its forelegs acting as hand covering its violated hole, on the ground Justin smirks, "Just what I was waiting for, thanks Athena.

"**Lets go Black Death!" **Justin pants out of breath and mentally checks his energy levels, "Enough for one shot, better make this count." Stretching his arm out and point the gauntlet at the rearing Kyuubi he builds up his magic and condenses it into a small black ball, smirking he cocks his fist back and hits it activating the magic inside and sending a black beam of death right at the Kyuubi.

"**Darkness Shot!" **The beam hits the oversized furball dead centre in its chest and lifts it off of its feet, sending it flying into the air before the beam pushes off of it and the giant fox slams back into the earth, Justin looked pale and shocked, "That should have obliterated it what the hell is that thing made of?" Out of energy and magic he falls to a knee, his spirits around him look at him sadly before glowing a golden colour and re-enter his body.

The Kyuubi starts to get up the only sign of any damage was a small black scorch mark on its chest, that and it looked even more pissed off that ever, it opens its mouth and the same red and blue bits fly into its mouth and start to make a purple ball of condensed energy, Justin looks at the forming ball and tries to move only to fall back to the ground, cursing he realises that his wounds have finally caught up with him and there was no way to escape the attack.

He looks up to the sky, "I'm sorry Scarlet." His solemn face however takes a narrow eyed look of "WTF?" as he spots something popping out of white smoke and falling to the ground fast.

**Whooosh Boooom!**

Justin follows the shape until it lands right on top of the Kyuubi's head, and there sitting on top of it was a… giant red toad, smoking a pipe with a giant ass sword and a black coat. Justin narrows his eyes in disbelief and mentally asks everyone in his head, _"Uhh am I high, am I on shrooms right now or do you see this shit too?" 'We see it too, its completely ludicrous but we see it too you aren't on shrooms.' "Good for a second there I was worried, so any explanation for this whacked out shit?" _They all mentally deadpan, _"__**It's a ninja thing." '**__What?' "Nevermind."_

Minato Namikaze held his newborn son in his arms and looks at the Kyuubi below Gambunta so sighs, he really didn't want to do this to his son but he had no choice, he just couldn't ask this of anybody else, "I'm sorry Naruto." A voice from behind him, "Why are you saying sorry to a newborn, you haven't fucked up his life already have ye?" Whirling around he sees a strange young man wearing foreign clothes and had multicoloured hair as well as swirling colourful eyes, he also had multiple wounds over his body and looked to be one second away from collapsing from exhaustion.

"Who are you?" The man grins and points downward, "I'm the one that has been keeping furball here company until you showed up that is." Minato's eyes widen in realisation, "So you are that young woman's husband." Justin eyes narrow, "Red head about 5 ft 6 currently healing a friend in a clearing in the woods?" Minato nods and the man nods back to him before clearing his throat, "So what's the plan with the overgrown furry down below?" Minato looks at his newborn son and a look of sorrow passes over his face, his voice almost a whisper, "I have a way to deal with it but I need to move so that it wont harm the villagers, Bunta get ready!"

The giant toad shouts out, "About time this bloody thing has already tried to bite my ass too many times and its fur is itchy." Justin just deadpans and then faceplams, "I swear if I didn't now any better I would swear I am high as a kite right now." Minato looks at the young man weirdly but ignores the weird comment, "Bunta now!" The toad disappears in a thick cloud of smoke, leaving the humans on top of it to fall on top of the Kyuubi, as soon as Minato hits its fur he activated his Flying Thunder God jutsu or the Hirashin and teleported all of them to the clearing.

As soon as they had teleported Minato grabbed Justin by the scruff of his neck and leaped off the Kyuubi as golden chains wrapped around it tightly and pinned it to the floor, looking over to the tree line there was Kushina, Scarlet and Issei standing to the side, both Minato and Justin run over to them, Justin hugs Scarlet with all he is worth although it didn't seem like it being that close to dying scared the hell out of him.

Minato ran to Kushina and explained what he was going to do.

"You can't do that to him Minato, you know what kind of life he will lead if you do it."

"I'm sorry Kushina-hime but I don't have a choice, I am sorry, I will use the _Shiki Fujin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_ and seal off half the Kyuubi's chakra within me and both it and my soul will be consumed by the Shinigami, before the seal is set, I will also use a _Hakke no Fūin Shiki__ (__Eight Trigrams Sealing Style_ ) and seal the other half inside Naruto, it is the only way, you will still be here for him, be the mother I know you can be.

With that Minato summons an altar and sets Naruto on it, from there he goes through the hand seals for the Shiki Fujin and as soon as the last hand seal is done and the jutsu activated the ghostly image of the Shinigami appears above him, the purple skinned, white haired creature with a small sword in its mouth and clad in a white robe stares at Minato before plunging its hand into his stomach, as soon as it does that a seal appears on Minato's stomach underneath his armour, and from the seal the ghostly hand bursts out and dives into the Kyuubi's head and begins to pull out the chakra of the demon into Minato.

Minato makes the seal onto Naruto on the altar, the Kyuubi finally snapping out of the hypnosis that was used on it sees the altar and basically thinks "Hell fucking no I ain't being sealed in no brat" and breaks the chains holding it, jabs a claw to kill little Naruto on the altar.

Minato jumps in the way, getting impaled in the process, but one other also jumped in the way of the oversized shiny white claw. Justin.

Scarlet held Kushina back as the claw struck out toward her baby and Justin acted on instinct and got in the way of the claw, it pierces through his body and he grabs onto it with all of his strength halting it just short of the baby on the altar.

Coughing up blood Justin grins and looks up at the fox, "You ain't killing any kid when I am around you over grown fucking furball." With that he grabs onto the claw and pushes it away from the baby and yells at Minato behind him, "Hurry up and finish whatever the hell you are going to do, I can hold onto this thing forever!"

(To save some time here Minato just says the same speech Kushina does in the anime)

Minato makes the final seal and yells "_Hakke_ _Fūin__"(Eight Signed Sealing)_With that the Shinigami cuts the chakra from both the Kyuubi and Minato, sealing both his soul and demonic chakra within his stomach, the rest goes into the seal on the newborn Naruto's stomach, with no chakra left to sustain it the form of the fox vanishes into thin air, the body of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Fourth Hokage drops the floor, Kushina breaks free of Scarlets hold and runs to her husbands body and her baby.

Scarlet runs to Justin who still has a giant hole in his chest but was still alive barely, she gimp slaps him on the head, "You idiot what the hell were you thinking doing something so damn reckless you could have been killed!" Justin grins blood still on his mouth, "Couldn't let a kid die in front of me, not again not after last time and besides my regeneration will handle it, it will take a while for me to get up to full strength again."

Scarlet wasn't amused, "That may be but I am still mad at you , you are sleeping on the couch for a month after this stunt buster." Justins eyes widen completely horrified at the prospect.

Kushina meanwhile was sobbing over the body of her dead husband and holding her baby boy in her arms, just then her senses pick up incoming ninja, it was Sarutobi Hiruzen and a few of his bodyguards as well as the only surviving member of Minato's old squad Kakashi Hatake.

All of them crowd round the fallen hero and mourn for him, Sarutobi gestures to Kushina, "Give the baby to me Kushina, I will take care of him, you need time to yourself to mourn for Minato." Justin, Issei and Scarlet gather around the body as well, Justin claps a hand on Kushinas shoulder, "He was a brave man and a good man as well, he will be remembered." Sarutobi looks up and sees the same man that had held off the Kyuubi, "You are the young man that bought us time to evacuate the civilians, we are in your debt, many more lives would have been lost if not for you, if there is anything you need just ask."

Justin scratches his head, embarrassed by the compliment, "Well if it isn't too much to ask, could you direct us to the nearest hotel, we need a place to stay the night." Sarutobi nods his head, "Of course let me…" Kushina cuts him off, "You can stay with me."

Sarutobi looks at her in shock, "Kushina are you sure…" Kushina glares at him and points at Justin, "This young man not only held of the Kyuubi but also saved my sons life, it is the least I can do to repay him, and besides I don't want to go home to an empty house tonight." Sarutobi nods his head, "Ok I will take Naruto while you four get settled in at the Namikaze compound, I will drop off Naruto after I deal with the Council."

Kushina in her tired state agrees, kisses the baby on the head and picks up her husbands body and carries it with her, gesturing for them to follow Justin, Scarlet and Issie follow her to her home.

Sarutobi Shunshin's to the Council building and there shows the Council the hero that contains the Kyuubi expecting them to treat him as a hero, instead cries of outrage and anger along with shouts of "KILL THE DEMON" ring out in the night.

Kushinas house was modest, a traditional Japanese house with three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room, although the Uzumaki and Namikaze were rich clans she and Minato preferred to live modestly.

Kushina sits down in the living room and faces Justin, Scarlet and Issei, "So care to explain who you three are?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys here with a new update and a few bits of news, first of in response to the review on this fic I have put up all of my OC's profiles on my profiles so if you want to know more then look there.**

**Another is Happy Christmas and expect a few more updates across the all my fics as a Christmas present **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts Ja Ne**

Chapter 3

Introductions and a new family

_Previously on Naruto of the Gremory _

_Minato makes the final seal and yells "__Hakke__Fūin__"(Eight Signed Sealing)__With that the Shinigami cuts the chakra from both the Kyuubi and Minato, sealing both his soul and demonic chakra within his stomach, the rest goes into the seal on the newborn Naruto's stomach, with no chakra left to sustain it the form of the fox vanishes into thin air, the body of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Fourth Hokage drops the floor, Kushina breaks free of Scarlets hold and runs to her husband's body and her baby._

_Scarlet runs to Justin who still has a giant hole in his chest but was still alive barely, she gimp slaps him on the head, "You idiot what the hell were you thinking doing something so damn reckless you could have been killed!" Justin grins blood still on his mouth, "Couldn't let a kid die in front of me, not again not after last time and besides my regeneration will handle it, it will take a while for me to get up to full strength again." _

_Scarlet wasn't amused, "That may be but I am still mad at you, you are sleeping on the couch for a month after this stunt buster." Justin's eyes widen completely horrified at the prospect. _

_Kushina meanwhile was sobbing over the body of her dead husband and holding her baby boy in her arms, just then her senses pick up incoming ninja, it was Sarutobi Hiruzen and a few of his bodyguards as well as the only surviving member of Minato's old squad Kakashi Hatake._

_All of them crowd round the fallen hero and mourn for him, Sarutobi gestures to Kushina, "Give the baby to me Kushina, I will take care of him, you need time to yourself to mourn for Minato." Justin, Issei and Scarlet gather around the body as well, Justin claps a hand on Kushinas shoulder, "He was a brave man and a good man as well, he will be remembered." Sarutobi looks up and sees the same man that had held off the Kyuubi, "You are the young man that bought us time to evacuate the civilians, we are in your debt, many more lives would have been lost if not for you, if there is anything you need just ask."_

_Justin scratches his head, embarrassed by the compliment, "Well if it isn't too much to ask, could you direct us to the nearest hotel, we need a place to stay the night." Sarutobi nods his head, "Of course let me…" Kushina cuts him off, "You can stay with me." _

_Sarutobi looks at her in shock, "Kushina are you sure…" Kushina glares at him and points at Justin, "This young man not only held of the Kyuubi but also saved my sons life, it is the least I can do to repay him, and besides I don't want to go home to an empty house tonight." Sarutobi nods his head, "Ok I will take Naruto while you four get settled in at the Namikaze compound, I will drop off Naruto after I deal with the Council." _

_Kushina in her tired state agrees, kisses the baby on the head and picks up her husbands body and carries it with her, gesturing for them to follow Justin, Scarlet and Issie follow her to her home._

_Sarutobi Shunshin's to the Council building and there shows the Council the hero that contains the Kyuubi expecting them to treat him as a hero; instead cries of outrage and anger along with shouts of "KILL THE DEMON" ring out in the night._

_Kushinas house was modest, a traditional Japanese house with three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room, although the Uzumaki and Namikaze were rich clans she and Minato preferred to live modestly._

_Kushina sits down in the living room and faces Justin, Scarlet and Issei, "So care to explain who you three are?" _

Justin, Scarlet look at each other and a silent conversation exchange between the two of them just by looking at each other, Scarlet looks over a Kushina, "Justin will explain, do you have a room I can put Issei, he is going to be out cold for a few more hours a least." Kushina nods her head and smiles a little, although with everything that has happened to her the smile came out looking like a tired and haggard one. "Of course you can put him in the spare room; it is the first door on the right just down the hall." Scarlet smiles politely and carries Issei out of the room leaving Justin and Kushina alone in the living room.

Justin frowns a little and looks at Kushina before sighing, running a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated, "Ok to start with my name is Justin Rhodes, the woman that just left is my mate Scarlet Johnston and the other man is Issei Hyodo. I am going to be 100% honest with you Kushina-san, me and my companions are not from here and I don't mean country wise, I mean we come from a completely different world or dimension, I haven't really got a clue were exactly we are in relation to our home." Kushina frowns at him, "I can tell you aren't lying, you don't have any chakra for one, not a single bit in you, you are like a blank space whenever I try to sense you which is completely impossible, the Uzumaki clan have the best sensors in the world, not only can we sense people but we can also tell what kind of people they are from the "feel" of their chakra, you have none at all and neither do your companions."

Kushina takes a breath, "Even dead bodies still have chakra in them, it still flows around the body even after death and we need chakra just to live and breath, it is impossible to be born without it so that backs up your story but I have to know why you are here?"

Justin smiles a little, "First I will explain what we are before going in to how we got here, it will save a little time." Scarlet comes back in, red in the face and looking pissed off, seeing the looks both of them were giving her she explains, "The guy is a pervert even when his is unconscious, freaking groped me in his sleep so I may have given him a slight concussion." Justin shakes his head and laughs, "Yeah that sounds like Issei alright, he'll probably wake up tomorrow then." Scarlet frowns, "He better keep his hands to himself or else he will end up in a world of pain."

Justin chuckles, "I'll make sure that he gets the message Scarlet, now calm down and sit down, I was about to explain to Kushina what we are and how we got here." Scarlet raises an eyebrow at that but decides to trust and sits down beside him, Justin looks at Kushina, "Ok the best way to do this would be to ask a very simple question, do your people worship any deities?" Kushina frowns, "Not really, most of Konoha believes in the Will of Fire but I suppose if you are asking about deities then most of us would worship Kami." Justin smiles, "Our world has a deity similar to Kami, OW, yep rules are still the same, anyway is there a deity that is the polar opposite of her?" Kushina bites her bottom lip and thinks for a few seconds before nodding, "Yes that would be Yami."

Justin and Scarlet go wide eyed at the name before Scarlet starts to laugh hysterically holding her stomach and Justin tries to hold back his laughter but fails miserably, Kushina quickly gets irritated and shouts, "What is so funny?!" Justin looks up still grinning and waves her off, "Sorry inside joke that was bloody hilarious."

_Inside Justins Soulscape_

_Yami, the darkness of Justins soul was currently laughing his ass off at the information that he had just heard and was loving every second of it before the massive giant of muscle that was Deacon smacked him over the head with a big meaty fist, "You do realise that Yami is female right." Yami the one in Justins head looks up and grins, "Well that would be an interesting three-way don't cha think?" _

_Back on the outside_

Justin goes a little pale and shakes his head to banish those kinds of thoughts to the deepest reaches of his mind before turning his attention back to the matter at hand, "Sorry Kushina that was unexpected but back to what we were talking about before, in our world we actually have four people like Yami called the four Maou's and all of us are their servants in short we are devils." With that both Justin and Scarlet stand up and pop out their bat like wings shocking Kushina, they quickly put them back in and Justin coughs awkwardly, "We weren't born devils but were turned after a series of events."

From there Justin tells Kushina the back story of the devil race, how the fallen angel Lucifer created the race to go to war against his former master, how the war ended in a stalemate, with both major leaders dead as a result and the resulting civil war of the devils in which the New Satan faction rose from the ashes and the Evil Piece system being created.

Justin then took a deep breath and looked to his partner, linking their minds 

"_Should we tell her what we are?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Are you sure, we don't know her and she could take it badly."_

"_Justin, your being paranoid, besides her aura is warm, open and inviting, she will understand, I promise you."_

"_Alright, I trust you."_

Justin faces Kushina, his face rigid and stern, "As for us, we had our powers before we became devils and the source of them lay in our souls, we both have a connection to the world where souls of the dead and damned loiter around waiting to judged and move on so in fact we are similar to your son now in a way, we have multiple entities inside us that shaped and changed our bodies to become what you see, they fixed all faults that we had, gave us the power and strength that they had and all the advantages they had as well."

"In return we coexist and share our lives together, often we give them free reign to take over our bodies, or like I did today, reform their original bodies for them to control, this is a way of redemption for them, a second chance of life for the less fortunate that we offered them."

Kushina looked shocked at that particular information, "So you are similar to a Jinchūriki except you don't have one demon, you have multiple?" Justin frowns, "Lets set the record straight, yes we do have demons in us, but we also have regular humans, mythical creatures and even gods and all of them are our friends and partners." Kushina flinches at his tone of voice which was as cold as ice, obviously she must have offended him, bowing to show she was serious, "I meant no offence to you Rhodes-san I was just clarifying what you had said." Justin smiles a little, "None taken it is an easy mistake to make after all,

From there Justin goes into how they actually arrived into this world and the events that led up their arrival, Justin leans forward his face serious, "Now then I have a question and it is very important and yet simple; What happens now?"

Kushina frowns and bites her thumb, "For now it would be best to introduce you to the Hokage and tell him your story, after that it is really up to you but from what I have seen you two won't be satisfied with the civilian life so if you want I can ask the old man if he will recruit you into our Shinobi force." Justin grumbles and thinks it over, "That is probably for the best and your observations are correct, it will obviously take a while for the Dimensional Gap to stabilise and even then it is doubtful that we will be able to go back to our world." Justin sighs and slumps back into the chair, "We may be stuck where permanently."

Just then Justins eyes glaze over and a voice booms inside his head, **"Unlikely hatchling, you forget that I am a dragon also and Great Red owes me a favour, once the Gap stabilises I believe that I will be able to open a portal into our world, the bad news is that it will take years for the magic from that device to dissipate allowing for safe travel through the Gap."**

"_How long do you estimate Seth?" _

"**At least 10 years, at most it could be anywhere up to 20, the Gaps moves at a different speed that the universes and the worlds around it and the magics that flow around it are strange, I will continue to monitor it and will let you know whenever it has stabilised enough to be able to communicate with our world, until then hatchling I am tired and I must rest."**

"_Thanks Seth and rest my old friend you deserve it."_

Justin smiles warmly "I just talked to one of my spirits, apparently Great Red owes him a favour and he will cash it in once the Dimension Gap stabilises a bit, he will inform me once it has too the point that we may be able to communicate with our friends on the other side to let them know that we are alright."

Scarlet smiles and a few tears drip down her face, she leans in and hugs Justin and starts to sob quietly into his neck, Kushina smiles warmly at the touching moment between the two of them before flinching in pain of the loneliness that is in her heart due to the loss of Minato, crushing that feeling she coughs into her hand to get the two's attention once they look up she brings up the big question.

"So since you three are going to be stuck here for a while what are you going to do?" Justin frowns a little, "Not just a while I'm afraid, the best estimate that we have is a least ten years before we'll even be able to communicate not even to mention going back, so we are going to be stuck here for a long time."

Kushina smiles sadly, "For what it is worth I am sorry for your troubles and I will do all I can to help you, you did save both mine and my sons life after all but you didn't answer my question, what are you going to do now?" Justin looks down and starts to chew on his thumb, "Honestly my first thought is to lay low and keep our noses clean until the Gap is repaired but that idea is completely smashed after all the leader of your village did see me and my friends take on that overgrown furball."

Kushina chuckles at that, "Haha I'll say there's no chance that you will be able to lay low after that dattebane" Kushina quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment and blushes a deep red at letting her verbal tic slip, Justin and Scarlet blink a few times and start to crack up laughing at her making her blush steadily go darker until her face looked like a tomato.

Just as she was about to explode on them for laughing at her they both stop and smile at her, Justin chuckles a little bit and smiles widely, "Oh thanks for that, we really needed a good laugh to snap us out of our depressing mood there, thank you Kushina." Kushina looks a little shocked but that quickly turns into a smile and chuckles along with them. After a little while of laughing away their stress the three start to recover.

Justin calms down enough to talk again and looks between Kushina and Scarlet, "Since we are stuck here for a long while, we might as well make the most of it, this village looks like a nice place to live and if everyone is as nice as you are Kushina I would have no problem living here, what about you Scarlet?" Scarlet grumbles in thought, "Well it is not like we have any other options at the moment so yes I vote to stay here." Justin cracks a smile, "That's it then, we want to live here in your village Kushina-san."

Kushina gives them a little smile, "Well once the old man Hokage gets back from the Council meeting will brooch the topic with him and see what he says, but I think the fact that you went out of your way to help with the evacuation will certainly help your case, however there are a few things that you will have to be aware of."

She leans forward her face set in a grim seriousness, "First of all despite the fact that you helped you are obviously foreigners and that is something Konoha frowns upon, only the ninja know that you stepped in to help, the civilians don't and they will not trust you at first so be ready for that." Kushina sighs wearily, "Second is the Council itself, the Ninja side of the Council are respectable at least as long as you contribute something to the village and wont be a danger too it they will treat you fairly, but the Civilian side is the problem, they are beyond corrupt and have managed to steal a lot of power out from under the Hokage position, they have a say on almost everything in the village apart from the ninja forces themselves and that is only because they are all under the Hokages direct command, that and the Ninja side of the Council are made up of all the Noble houses from the various Ninja clans in the village, myself included."

Justin shifts in his seat and grits his teeth as Kushina continues, "I have no doubt in my mind that they will be trying to use this crisis to grab more power and they will use any means to do that, which means that they will try to put restrictions on you three." Justin leans forward with his hands held together, "Such as?" Kushina sighs, "If they think that you have a bloodline then you will most likely be forced to make a clan of your own and both of you will be put under the Clan Restoration Act, this act means that you have a set number of years to marry a set number of women and a set number of years to make sure that the women become pregnant." Justin narrows his eyes, "So they basically put us under this act and then force us to marry partners of their choosing to get them knocked up in order to expand the clan." Kushina nods her head

Scarlet blows up, "What the fuck are you serious, they are basically gona turn me into a fuckin' broodmare!" Justin grabs onto her hand and silences her with a pointed look that said "Calm down I will handle this." He turns back to Kushina, "I don't suppose there is a way out of this is there?" Kushina shakes her head before freezing as a thought goes through her head like a lightening bolt, "Actually there is a way, you can't be put under the CRA if you are already part of a clan either as a clan member or as a ward and if you are selected for it, then you will need the clan heads permission to leave the clan, they have final say on the matter."

Justin frowns a little, "So we have to find a clan to a part of before they try to force us into making our own, that doesn't leave a lot of time and we don't know anything about this village, its politics or its people, not exactly a favourable position." Kushina grits her teeth and a tick mark pulses on her forehead, "I was going to offer for you to become a part of my clan here but since you are so stupid that you can't even pick up on a simple cue like that then…" Justin goes wide eyed and waves his hands in the air.

"Whoa wait I didn't mean it like that it is just that well, we are already taking advantage of your hospitality as it is and well our personalities are rather well, strong to put it mildly and we couldn't burden you anymore than we already have." Kushina narrows her eyes, "Burden me? You stupid baka, you aren't being a burden to me at all, you are helping me without you here I would have been coming home to an empty house tonight and I don't think I could bear that." Justin looks down at the floor in thought, Kushina continues, "Besides you would be doing me a big favour, I can also be put under the CRA even though I have already given birth to Naruto and I refuse to let any man touch me, my heart belongs to Minato even after his death, besides in case you haven't noticed my personality is also quite "strong" as you put it."

Justin grins a little looks over at Scarlet who nods and he sighs, "We would be honoured to be a part of your clan Kushina-san you have done a lot for us three if there is any way we could repay you then just name it." Kushina smiles warmly at them both, "You are the ones doing me a favour believe me when I say the debt is mine, you saved both me and my sons lives tonight and now you are saving me from becoming nothing more than a broodmare, thank you."

Justin and Scarlet smile warmly at her, "Well now that, that is out of the way I will go and see if I can wake up Issei how the in name of Maou he slept through that entire battle I will never know." Justin smiles warmly at his mate, "Justin you can explain the facts of being a devil to Kushina and Kushina-san could you please tell Justin all that you know about the clans, politics and the military in your village, I suspect that we will need to know." Justin and Kushina nod at the retreating Scarlet and begin to enter into conversation.

Justin explains the ranking system, the Evil Piece system, the fact that it is quite common for powerful devils to take multiple mates and their role in the Human world in the contracts that they perform for a price and Kushina goes into detail about clans, each clan usually has a clan head that represents them and their interests on the Council, the clan head is the major authority within a clan they have final say on clan matters such as marriages and internal disputes, she then goes into detail about ninjas, they serve as the main force for their villages and even their respective country's Konoha was situated within the Land of Fire and was the most powerful Hidden Village, she then went on to explain ninja missions, clients could either come into the village or send a messenger bird with a mission request which would then have a rank set on it depending on the difficult and the chances of death associated with it.

Justin and Kushina were startled by the similarities between their two races what they did was almost identical except for the fact that devils weren't exactly a military, sure they had one but most stuck to performing contracts and trying to climb the rank ladder.

They talked most of the night and came to an understand of both cultures, when Kushina talked about bloodlines or Kekkei Genkai Justin got very interested, people with special powers that were inherited through DNA was very interesting and then when they moved on to talk about Chakra Justin did a double take at the information, a network of energy similar to the veins in the human body and a core situated in the centre that constantly feed the user energy that was impressive.

What really stunned the pair of them was when Kushina showed off her Kekkei Genkai, the golden chains that erupt from her back , Justin then showed off his Scared Gear the Black Death with the ability to give the user an affinity to darkness magic, an inherent ability to double the pain of any target wounds ever ten seconds, the two permanent swords on his back and finally the Hell Chains, glowing purple chains that can be used to both latch on to anything or pierce through it as well as drain the target of their energy and life-force.

Kushina was really impressed, "With this there is no reason you won't be accepted to be apart of my clan our two abilities are very similar, we will have to tell the Hokage what you three are but as far as the civilians are going to be concerned you three are relatives of mine that I managed to find and asked you to be here for the birth of my child, sound good?"

Justin smiles a little, "As long as we can trust the old man, then I have no problem with it."

Just as they were finishing up their talk the front door opened and the afore mentioned old man was standing in the doorway with the little bundle of energy that was Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina leaps from her seat and takes the wailing babe from the old man and tries to comfort the baby, Justin gets up and smiles at the baby, pinches one of the little baby's tiny hands between his thumb and finger and gentle strokes the smooth skin, instantly the baby stops crying and looks up and starts to gurgle with happiness.

Kushina looks up in shock, "Your good with children?" Justin scratches his head, "I often had to look after my little cousins when they were babies it was annoying when they cried but moments like this make it worth it." Kushina nods happily and turns to the old man, "Hokage-sama would you like to come in some refreshment, and you look like you could use some." The old man laughs weakly and nods, all three of them head into the kitchen were Kushina sets the water to boil over an oven.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was nervous, hell he was beyond nervous he was nearly shitting a brick because of what he was about to do, fighting the Kyuubi, no problem, come out of retirement to the horrors of paperwork, fine, tell Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero, hat he had done and fucked up by telling the Council about her sons status as container of the Nine Tailed Fox, yeah Kami save his soul.

Hiruzen decided that the best method would be to do it quickly and up front, "Kushina first I must offer you my most deepest apology for what I have done." Kushina's back straights and her eyes narrow, "What have you done?" Hiruzen starts to sweat from the pressure starting to come from her, "I thought it was best and it was what Minato wanted." Kushina starts to leak a massive amount of Killing Intent at the old man and her hair starts to raise off the ground into nine separate swirling bits similar to the Kyuubi, "What. Have. You. Done Sarutobi Hiruzen?!"

Hiruzen bows his head, shaking a little from the enrage mother, "I informed the Council about Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki, I thought they would have seen him for the hero that he really is and…" That was as far as he got before a hand slapped him across the face, looking up he sees that Kushina is shaking in rage and in fear, her eyes were also misting over as she looks at her son, "Baka! You know how Jinchuriki are treated everywhere, I was an exception because no one except those that we trusted knew about my status and those civilians will only see the monster that he holds and not my little Naru-chan." Justin wraps grabs her by her shoulder and whispers into her ear, "Kushina calm down, take Naruto into his room, the little guy looks exhausted." Kushina nods weakly and carries the babe to his crib in the other room, setting him down to sleep and staying with him until he was lulled into the a peaceful sleep before coming back into the kitchen ten minutes later to find Justin glaring at the old man with a glare that could have cut through steel, the water had finished boiling so she made all three of them a batch of coffee for the three of them Kami knows that they needed it.

From there introductions were made between the Hokage and Justin Rhodes, following that they told the story of how Justin, Scarlet and Issei came to be in Konoha, what they were and what they wanted to do, which resulted in.

"Kushina I understand what you are saying and while it does sound like a good idea I am afraid that it simply isn't possible, adoption even into a clan is handled by the civilian side of the Council and if I know those vindictive bastards like I think I do then as soon as they see your name on the form they will prevent it from ever happening, but I do see where you are going with this and I really do wish I could help."

Kushina sighs into her cup of coffee before an idea hits her, "I wasn't going to mention it but there is something that I can do if you will consent to it, there is a ritual that was passed down to me by my Grandmother Mito Uzumaki it is a blood ritual that has been uses by the Uzumaki's for generations the reason for it was that often times there were times were outsiders were married into the clan, normally this wouldn't be allowed as it would dilute the blood that carried our bloodline however the few times that it was allowed this ritual would be performed, it changes the persons blood to that of the donor making them an Uzumaki in blood and therefore carrying the bloodline as well."

Hiruzen looked startled, "Then why haven't you came forward with this ritual in the past, we could have used it to gain new bloodlines in the village without resorting to extreme measures." Kushina glares at him, "Because it is a long and complicated ritual and only an Uzumaki has the chakra reserves in order to perform it, we are talking about altering a persons body on every level to that of a donor just by using the blood not exactly an easy task, saying that it is draining is like saying Jiraiya is only mildly perverted." Justin's eyebrows twitch with annoyance, '_Note to self never let Issei met this Jiraiya the consequences could be disastrous.'_

Hiruzen was speechless but relented, Kushina turns to Justin, "Are you willing to undergo the ritual?" Justin folds his arms and thinks hard on the matter, "I will have to ask Scarlet and Issei but I don't see a reason why they won't agree, it will help us to blend in here and will make our lives easier, Issei should wake up within a few hours, so we will ask tomorrow, it has been a long night and I think that we all need some sleep.

Kushina and Hiruzen agree, before Hiruzen leaves however as he was leaving Justin stopped him and remind him, "Old man you might be forgiven for doing what you thought was best at the time but as a consequence you will be the one that will tell little Naruto about his burden and how everybody knows about it because make no mistake if what you say about the Council is true then he will have to face so much adversity with very little support, what you do between now and then will shape the role you will have in Naruto's life, you aren't a bad man you just made a bad call, your already on the path to redemption by owning up to the mistake now you just have to take it one step forward and make sure that your mistake doesn't cost Naruto in the worst ways possible."

Hiruzen nodded weakly and walked back to his office his mind already in overdrive trying to figure out ways to help the family that he just left, Justin goes into the room that Scarlet had put Issei, his body was healed but he had been through a lot and he needed rest, going over to the other bed Justin strips down and gets underneath the covers with his mate and falls asleep.

_The next day _

The occupants of house woke up early to the crying of a baby and like every baby little Naruto decided to wake them all up during the early hours of the morning to the absolute distaste of the houses devil occupants, a quick feeding and the males running out of the room to avoid diaper duty and all four of the occupants sat down and filled Issei in on what was happening and what was going on, wisely Justin and Scarlet had convinced Kushina not to mention the CRA to Issei due to the fact that he was a pervert almost without measure, after that Justin fills in both his mate and his friend about Kushina's offer on the ritual, after going into the details of it, a massive blood seal on the ground that would be powered by the donors blood and chakra would then change them from the inside out with no side effect apart from maybe a slight change in appearance, they both agreed to do it.

It took most of the day for Kushina to set up the Blood Seal Array in the living room, during which the three devils were left to take care of little Naruto, it was a interesting experience as ironically Justin was the best at handling the baby, he knew how to hold it correctly and the baby loved being gently spun around in a small circle, gurgling and laughing that had Scarlet wanting to squeeze it in a hug while screaming "Cuteeeeee!"

Scarlet was the uncomfortable one, as strong and intelligent as she was, she was hopeless with the baby, as soon as little Naruto was put into her arms she went rigid and stiff, her eyes shining with nervousness and fear of dropping the little baby, Naruto however had no problem with her and kept trying to play with her long red hair to everyone's amusement, Issei well Issei was surprising, he was like the idiot uncle you cant help but laugh at he kept pulling funny faces and laughing along with the baby that little scene had Justin and Scarlet doing a double take, "Issei is good with kids? Who knew hahah?"

By mid day the Array was finished and the three devils were standing in the middle of it, Kushina let a single drop of her blood hit the array with lit up with a bright violet flash of light that consumed the three devils, when the light died down the only visible changes that had occurred was that Issei had a re streaks in his fringe that actually looked pretty cool, Justin was a little bit more muscular and Scarlet's skin had a milky look to it along with being a bit curvier in places, something Issei was quick to comment on and get smacked down as a result.

That day three new Uzumaki's entered Konoha. 


End file.
